Just the Doctor
by thedoctorlek
Summary: Excerpt: "/Need an adventure./ It's not said, but he knows it's what she's thinking, because he's thinking it too." The Doctor and Rose are at a party, and she gets his attention. Very PWP. Written for Tentoo's birthday!


**This is written for Tentoo Appreciation Week on tumblr, cos it's Tentoo's fifth birthday today! *sings the birthday song* Prompted by ohtentoo (from tumblr). Very PWP.**

**Reviews are, as always, appreciated! **

* * *

He thinks she's teasing, when he hears her call him _that _name– he's not ten feet away, and though the din of the party is enough to block most sounds out, he can't help but catch her last words to a man inquiring who she's brought as her date– "Yeah, that's him, John, my plus one."

He abruptly breaks off his own conversation, staring at her. John Noble is his name on the smooth legal documents, placed, wrinkle-free, into manila folders in the file cabinet. John Noble is his title on the little card in his wallet, the one that says he's allowed to drive by British law. John Noble almost sounds orderly and obedient, and it may be his legal name, but it's by no mean _his_, and she knows that.

She catches his eye, and her smile is something else– red lipstick standing out, eyes dark and bright at the same time. She blinks slowly, her tongue darts out to lightly touch her lips, and her gaze is challenging. And with that, he accepts her dare.

It doesn't take long to sneak up behind her and whisper something naughty into her ear. Her eyes go wide, her smile broadens.

"Excuse us," she says to the man. "We've got something Mum needs us to do, completely forgot about it." She grabs the Doctor's hand and pulls him out of the main room so fast that they're halfway down the hall before he can say anything.

"'Something your _mum_ wants us to do'?" he demands. "Rose I hardly think that– Oh!"

She pushes him into one of the spare closets and he grunts in surprise. Then she's kissing him, smearing her cherry-red lipstick on his mouth and he kisses her back, fiercely. Without even thinking of it, he reaches down to touch her and his eyebrow shoots up in surprise– she's already wet for him.

_Need an adventure_. It's not said, but he knows it's what she's thinking, because he's thinking it too. The dull Vitex party is exactly like the dozens of others they've gone to before, and they're both rather tired of it. As Rose pulls back from the kiss, catching her breath, he growls into her ear, yanking down his trousers and pants, and brings his lips to hers again.

"Why?" he asks, questioning her use of his 'legal' name. His voice is rough on the edges, and as he speaks he pulls her legs up and hooks them around his hips. She's got her hands in his hair as he grinds against her, and she gasps.

"Best way to get your attention, _John_," she teases, and he realizes that she likes this unexpected shag in the closet, enjoys the secrecy and illicitness. He thinks that she even wants him to be a little bit naughty– after playing the part of the perfect heir of Vitex for the entire evening, she desires something _wrong._

With that, he drops her feet to the ground and swiftly yanks down her knickers and pulls up her dress so that it's bunched around her waist. His movements are rough, forceful, and he's already hard but, _oh god,_ when she puts her hand around him he can't keep anything in.

"Fuck," he groans, his eyes fluttering shut, and she runs her hand down him again. From the moment she pulled him into this enclosed space he's been fighting an erection, but he goes with it now; feels blood pound through his ears. He wants to be surrounded by her, now, but he needs something first–

"What's my name?" he demands, as he pulls her legs up again and positions himself at her entrance. The only thing that's keeping her against the wall is him holding her there– his arms positioned by her head and her legs tight around his waist and his hips pressing to hers and soon _him_ pressing into her– and if she doesn't answer quick, he might loose himself, might just–

"Doctor!" she gasps out. "My Doctor, you're my Doctor–"

He slams into her, hard and fast and hitting a spot that he can't usually get– but it's just right, this time. The angle and the friction and the emotions and hormones racing through his blood– in a few minutes, she's almost screaming as he moans aloud; trying to muffle her cries of his real name into his shoulder. He whispers her own name back to her, _Rose_, and simultaneously reaches between them to touch her. That's enough to send her over the edge. She clenches around him, and as she comes he can feel himself getting there; he's so close.

He spills into her a few seconds or minutes later– he can't tell, not even with his sense of time– and lets both of them sink to the floor of the closet, panting.

"That was brilliant," he says, breathless. He smiles lazily at her. "Good idea."

"Thought so too," she whispers back, grinning. She leans against him and he holds her; one hand on her waist and the other on her inner thigh. Neither of them want to head back to the party just yet. She grabs his hand, the right one– the one this body grew out of– and traces the rise and fall of his fingers. "You really are, though." Her voice is soft, and he shivers at the sound. He loves every bit of her.

He looks at her, waiting for her to finish her thought.

"You really are the Doctor," she says. "Regeneration didn't change that. Neither did a metacrisis."

His stomach swoops at that– he remembers the first days and weeks they had spent in this universe together. It had been a job, trying to convince Rose that he was the man she had traveled with, once upon a time. Knowing that she believes in him now, just as he believes in her, means more to him than he will ever be able to express. He's always had a bit of trouble with the _expressing_ part of their relationship, but he thinks that he's better at that now.

He cocks his head. "And you know what else I also am, Rose Tyler?"

"What?"

"Yours," he answers, not caring if it's a little corny.

From the kiss she gives him, she doesn't care either.


End file.
